


С блеском и блестками

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: По мотивам поста:Брок: Роджерс, пошли на свиданиеСтив: ну не знаю, какой-то ты стремныйБрок: забыл сказать, я на самом деле неизвестный внук Пегги КартерСтив:Стив:Стив: ресторан или кино?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	С блеском и блестками

**Author's Note:**

> 1) для Naru Osaka  
> 2) К фику есть иллюстрация: https://i.imgur.com/CK2712Q.jpg

После первого же спарринга с Капитаном Америкой Брок Рамлоу влюбился. Точнее, он не сразу понял, что влюбился, просто на Стива Роджерса хотелось смотреть – причем даже заплывшие после спарринга оба глаза не мешали – а еще появилось это странное ощущение в груди…   
В медблоке врач небрежно ткнул его в бок пальцем, и Рамлоу взвыл. Ну, в смысле, не взвыл, а издал короткий мужественный стон.   
– У вас повреждено ребро, – бесстрастно констатировал врач. – Вряд ли перелом, но трещина как минимум. Вот направление на рентген.  
Но ребро скоро зажило, а странное ощущение осталось. Значит, дело было не в трещине. Ну или не только в трещине.   
На Стива Роджерса все еще хотелось смотреть. Со здоровыми глазами делать это было даже приятнее.   
Со Стивом Роджерсом хотелось чаще встречаться. Чтобы взять реванш за тот спарринг, разумеется. Взять реванш Рамлоу не смог ни со второй попытки, ни с пятнадцатой. Но это его ни капли не расстроило. Что уже само по себе было очень подозрительно. Пока Роджерс валял его по матам, Рамлоу думал, что очень не прочь поменяться ролями. Но, ясное дело, просто потому, что это бы означало его победу.   
Во всяком случае, так думал Рамлоу. Пока Роллинз не открыл ему глаза.   
Они пили на какой-то вечеринке – не то ЩИТа, не то «Гидры»… А нет, точно ЩИТа, ведь на гидровской вечеринке неоткуда было взяться этой широкой, обтянутой белой футболкой спине, которую Рамлоу сверлил взглядом вот уже часа полтора. (Думая единственно о том, как бы этой самой спиной прижать Роджерса к спортивным матам). А потом Роллинз вдруг сказал:  
– Командир, да ты втюрился.   
– Что? – невнимательно спросил Рамлоу.   
Он вообще не ожидал, что Роллинз что-то скажет (в конце концов, тот молчал с самого начала вечеринки плюс часиков пятнадцать до нее), и уж тем более не ожидал, что Роллинз скажет _это_.  
Роллинз указал глазами на белую футболку и доверительно посоветовал:  
– Возьми да подкати.   
– Если я подкачу, то укачусь обратно, как чертов шар для боулинга, быстрее, чем успею сказать «Бля», – рассеянно отозвался Рамлоу, а потом до него дошло: – Стоп, ты это о чем?  
Роллинз выразительно подвигал бровями. На его каменной физиономии выглядело это жутковато. Рамлоу как-то выкрутился тогда – не то отшутился, не то запустил в зама кружкой: подробностей память не сохранила – но с того времени крепко призадумался. А так как долго думать он не любил, то очень скоро начал действовать.  
Увы, Роджерс то ли был равнодушен к мужчинам, то ли конкретно к Рамлоу, то ли просто еще не разморозился. Он неизменно отказывался от приглашения поужинать вместе (сходить в кино вместе, посетить музей вместе и – о ужас – даже пострелять вместе) и с одинаково вежливым недоумением принял как роскошный букет роз, так и легкомысленный пучок неизвестных гибридов, стыренных Рамлоу лично из гидровской лаборатории. Гибриды были прикольные – они меняли цвет, попискивали и норовили цапнуть неосторожно поднесенные пальцы. Но и к ним Роджерс остался безучастен. Розы он передарил какой-то блондинистой девице, а гибриды сдал в живой уголок ЩИТа. Впрочем, последних Рамлоу стырил и вернул в лабораторию от греха подальше: он был готов рисковать ради Роджерса, но не ради живого уголка враждебной организации. Он отчаялся настолько, что во время очередного спарринга просто и незатейливо хватанул Роджерса за задницу. Задница на ощупь оказалась такая же отменная, как и на вид, но не успел Рамлоу пожмякать ее как следует, как Роджерс – несомненно приняв его маневр за особо коварную контратаку – проделал с тылом Рамлоу то же самое. Рамлоу бы порадовался, честно. Если бы не пришлось всю следующую неделю работать исключительно стоя и спать на животе. Роджерс, очаровательно краснея, извинился, и горячо пообещал, что больше никогда так делать не будет. Рамлоу, скрипя зубами, сказал, мол, ничего, мужик, фигня, пусть от Роджерса ему хотелось именно обратного. Только желательно понежнее раз в сорок.  
В общем, по всем фронтам операция «Соблазнить Капитана Америку» терпела полный провал. Рамлоу уже вынашивал очень смутные и очень опасные планы подсунуть Роджерсу Зимнего Солдата (читай: милого друга юности Джеймса Барнса), и таким образом – правда, каким именно, он еще не придумал – втереться в доверие, а потом и во все остальное. Вот только стырить из лаборатории цветочки, пусть даже кусачие, и стырить одну из самых грандиозных и секретных разработок «Гидры» – это вовсе не одно и то же. От чересчур высокого риска Рамлоу спас случай.   
Они с Солдатом только что завершили задание. Погода была великолепная. Рамлоу лежал на крыше, обнимался с баллистическим калькулятором, грелся на солнышке и мечтал, привычно облизывая взглядом Роджерса. Роджерс сидел на скамейке и тоже грелся на солнышке. Скамейка эта располагалась примерно в километре от крыши, но в бытности вторым номером у снайпера есть свои преимущества. Например, двадцатичетырехкратный оптический прицел на винтовке этого самого снайпера. Солдат, когда Рамлоу выменял его винтовку на здоровенный сэндвич с сыром, ни капли не возражал – жевал себе и не отсвечивал. Роджерс что-то достал из кармана, что-то совсем небольшое, принялся разглядывать его и так вздыхать, что Рамлоу почти убедил себя, что вокруг не ветер дует, а эти самые вздохи. Он усиленно присмотрелся, не разглядел, завозился с прицелом.   
Солдат сзади хлопнул его по плечу.   
– Отвянь, – буркнул Рамлоу.   
Солдат не отставал.   
– Сожрал уже свой бутерброд? Возьми у меня в сумке еще один.   
Судя по шагам и шелесту бумаги, так Солдат и сделал, но потом продолжил тормошить Рамлоу.   
– Ну чего тебе? – Рамлоу обернулся.   
Солдат протягивал ему монокуляр с приближением куда сильнее, чем у прицела.   
– А… Спасибо, – Рамлоу даже сделалось слегка стыдно. – Можешь доедать все.   
Солдат серьезно кивнул, вытащил, вдобавок ко второму, третий бутерброд и начал откусывать от них по очереди.  
Рамлоу хмыкнул и прижался глазом к монокуляру.   
Роджерс держал медальон с фотографией. На фотографии была женщина. Но самое ужасное было не это. Самое ужасное было то, что Рамлоу женщину узнал.   
Маргарет Картер собственной персоной. Ее фото Рамлоу видел и в ЩИТе, и в «Гидре». В сороковые Пегги Картер была британским агентом и, по слухам, интрижкой Капитана Америки. На карточке в медальоне Картер была молодая и красивая, и Рамлоу закатил глаза. Все-таки Роджерс еще не разморозился, иначе зачем ему продолжать пускать слюни по дамочке времен Второй мировой.   
– Он безнадежное ископаемое, – Рамлоу сел и в отчаянии швырнул Солдату монокуляр. – Просто безнадежное.   
Солдат поймал монокуляр не глядя – Рамлоу даже не понял чем именно, потому что обе руки того были все еще заняты недоеденными сэндвичами. Солдат не стал интересоваться, о ком идет речь, но угукнул настолько понимающе, что Рамлоу показалось, будто он сейчас тоже посоветует подкатить. Рамлоу хотел было выдать Солдату небольшой профилактический тумак, но тут его осенило.   
Он знал, что Пегги Картер стара, но все еще жива. И, кажется, даже где-то слышал, что она в доме престарелых. Осталось узнать, в каком, но это дело плевое.   
Раз использовать в качестве посредника милого друга кэпа слишком опасно, нужно задействовать подругу!   
**

Комната была небольшая и уютная, пахла цветами, которые принес Рамлоу, цветами, которые уже стояли на прикроватном столике, и самую чуточку лекарствами. Пегги Картер лежала в постели, держала Рамлоу за руку и одобрительно кивала. Рамлоу незаметно покосился на часы: он обрабатывал бывшую агента Картер вот уже минут сорок.   
– Да-да, – подтвердила Картер. – В наше время мальчики вели себя скромнее, да и с толерантностью была беда. Неудивительно, что Стив кажется таким холодным… К тому же, его нашли относительно недавно, беднягу, и он все еще не может приспособиться…  
– Я помогу ему приспособиться! – горячо заявил Рамлоу.  
Эту горячность он три дня отрабатывал перед зеркалом и даже репетировал в уме на работе. Роллинз и еще пятеро ребят по очереди спросили, что у него с лицом, а вот Пирсу понравилось. В конце очередного доклада – тему его Рамлоу, увлекшись мысленным конструированием ситуации, не уловил – Пирс отметил, что «агент Рамлоу», несомненно, серьезно проникся задачами и перспективами организации на следующий триместр, уж очень у него волевое и решительное выражение лица.  
– Кто поможет Стиву освоиться в новом мире, если не мы, люди, которым он глубоко небезразличен? – пафосно вопросил Рамлоу.   
Вопросил – и покосился на Картер: не переборщил ли с пафосом. Но Картер кивала, гладила его по костяшкам и мечтательно улыбалась. Тогда Рамлоу немного разочаровался в британской разведке, но потом списал недостаточную проницательность бывшей агента на возраст. И, вероятно, приближающийся старческий маразм. Какими бы ни были причины, все они были на руку Рамлоу.   
– Давайте позовем его на чай? – предложил он и, не давая Картер опомниться, добавил: – И если вы позволите, можно я представлюсь вашим внуком? Просто чтобы Стив мне легче доверился. Когда мы познакомимся поближе, я, конечно, скажу ему правду.   
– Разумеется, Брок, – Картер снова сочувственно сжала его пальцы. – И вот еще, я думаю, что чаепитие должно проходить в легкой неформальной обстановке. Стив будет чувствовать себя скованно, и от официоза выйдет мало проку. Наоборот, мы должны помочь ему раскрепоститься.   
– Отличная идея! – бешено закивал Рамлоу. – Я куплю торт и…  
– А еще лучше, если это будет вечеринка! – бледные щеки Картер разрумянились, в запавших глазах появился блеск. – Постойте… Я знаю! Мы устроим пижамную вечеринку.  
– Что? – каркнул Рамлоу.   
Но Картер его не слушала.   
– Эх, какие веселые вечеринки устраивала моя младшая внучка с подружками! Шелковые пижамы, помада с блеском, легкое розовое вино в бокалах… Девочки приглашали меня, и это всегда было так весело. Жаль, в нашей юности не было ничего подобного.   
Рамлоу хлопал глазами. Старческий маразм определенно точно. А ведь поначалу нормальной казалась.   
– Решено, – Картер ткнула его сухоньким пальчиком в грудь. – Нет ничего неформальнее хорошей пижамной вечеринки. Тут кто угодно раскрепостится. И не думайте, молодой человек, что я выжила из ума.   
Рамлоу, который именно это и думал, оставалось только послушно кивнуть.   
– К тому же, я знаю толк в мужчинах, – игриво улыбнулась Картер.  
Рамлоу снова кивнул, на этот раз несколько нервно.  
– Тогда через два дня, в субботу в 21.00, – в голосе Картер проявились командные нотки. – Завтра я расскажу Стиву, что меня отыскал внук, и я хочу устроить семейную вечеринку. О вине не беспокойтесь, у одной из здешних сестер муж владеет виноградниками и с удовольствием подарит мне несколько бутылок. С вас только пижама, помада и торт, хорошо?  
Рамлоу немо разевал рот.   
– Я понятно выразилась? – грозно уточнила Картер, немного приподнявшись.   
– Так точно, мэм, – на автомате отозвался Рамлоу.  
Картер отпустила его пальцы, откинулась на подушки и утомленно махнула похожей на птичью лапку рукой.  
– Тогда выполняйте.   
Рамлоу вывалился на улицу, потирая виски и чуток посиневшие пальцы: хватку для своих лет бывшая агент Картер сохранила завидную.  
**

Целых полтора дня Рамлоу был свято уверен, что Картер забыла о своей безумной идее, как только потеряла его из виду. Но в субботу за обедом он нечаянно подслушал, как Роджерс изливает душу той самой блондинистой девице, которой передарил его розы.   
– …и она сказала, что на этой вечеринке мы все будем пить вино, причем в пижамах и с накрашенными губами, – жаловался Роджерс. – А сегодня утром перезвонила, сообщила, что вино достала, и напомнила про пижамы. Ох, Шерон… Я не припомню, чтобы она была такой эксцентричной.   
– Тетя уже немолода, – утешила его девица, Шерон. – Но я думаю, мы должны уважить желание старого больного человека. Хочешь, я тоже приду?   
Рамлоу заскрипел зубами и почувствовал, как у него зачесались руки, шокеры и табельное оружие.   
– Нет, спасибо, Пегги очень напирала на то, что это будет встреча исключительно для нас троих, – Роджерс вздохнул и мучительно (даже с места Рамлоу видно было) покраснел. – Но ты бы меня очень выручила, если бы одолжила помаду.   
– Хоть десяток! – встрепенулась Шерон.   
И они ушли. Надо думать, выбирать помаду.   
Рамлоу закипел от ревности, но быстро остыл. Ревновать времени не было: сразу после окончания рабочего дня в ЩИТе ему надо было бежать на очередное собрание в «Гидре», а оттуда он едва-едва успевал к Картер, да и то если попросить ребят его прикрыть. Таким образом, на поиски пижамы, помады и торта времени не оставалось совсем. Хоть ты догоняй этих голубков и проси одну из десяти помад.   
Но немного успокоившись, Рамлоу понял, что его проблемы вполне решаемы. По крайней мере, с пижамой и помадой. А торт можно заказать с доставкой прямо к дому престарелых.  
Как ни странно это звучало, помадой и пижамой Рамлоу разжился на рабочем месте. На втором рабочем месте. С пижамой все было просто: ее торжественно подарили коллеги на День дурака. Пижама была, следует признать, довольно дорогая на вид, шелковая, светло-розовая с узором из темно-розовых осьминожков. Правда, Рамлоу тогда немного вспылил и прострелил ее в двух местах, но не выкинул, а запихнул в угол шкафа для документов. Теперь, расправив пижаму на столе, Рамлоу убедился, что она даже почти не помялась, а если закатать рукава, пулевых отверстий совсем не видно. С помадой вышло немного сложнее. Рамлоу тщательно огляделся и проскользнул в каморку Солдата.   
– Эй, – сказал он. – Мне нужна твоя косметичка.   
Нет, Солдату не окончательно мозги отморозили. И даже не прожарили до хрустящей корочки. Просто как-то раз Рамлоу решил прикупить Солдату гигиеническую помаду. Погода стояла кошмарная, губы у Солдата сохли и обветрились, и он завел жутко раздражающую привычку постоянно теребить отстающую кожицу. Когда Рамлоу наскучило лупить Солдата по руке, он решил купить помаду. Заскочить после задания на заправку и прихватить какую-нибудь дешевенькую дрянь, чуть поприличнее вазелина. Но по пути он встретил знакомых ребят, они выпили, потом еще немного выпили и еще немного выпили, и в итоге вместо заправки он неизвестным образом очутился в супермаркете в отделе косметики. После этого помнил он только то, что помада была нежно-розовая, с блеском и блестками, и он даже умудрился донести ее до Солдата, терпеливо ждущего на конспиративной квартире. Роллинз потом рассказывал, будто застал Рамлоу за демонстрацией Солдату всех преимуществ помады, причем оба были в блестках по уши, но Рамлоу ему не поверил. Как бы то ни было, протрезвев, он попытался помаду отнять, однако Солдат ее хорошо спрятал и не признавался куда.   
Ясное дело, по прибытии на основную базу техники помаду нашли, вытянули из Солдата подробности, тут же их всем разболтали, и Рамлоу чуть от шуточек не взбесился (хорошо хоть его выходка до Пирса то ли не дошла, то ли начальству в кои-то веки было пофиг). Как ни ржали коллеги над Рамлоу, после этого по «Гидре» прокатился короткий, но бурный флэшмоб «Подари Солдату косметику». Солдат, не будь дураком, от подношений не отказывался, хотя никто понятия не имел, что он с ними собирается делать. Особенно усердствовали дамы, и когда флэшмоб сам собой затух, Солдат оказался гордым обладателем целой горы ярких баночек и тюбиков, а также здоровенной косметички ядовитого цвета. Рамлоу смутно беспокоился, что Солдат начнет со всем этим добром творить что-то неподходящее – есть помаду, там, или тыкать окружающих в глаза щеточками для туши, но кто-то для прикола показал ему туториалы на ютубе, и Солдат познал дзен. Дзен и авангардный макияж. То ли ему яркие цвета больше понравились, то ли на изучение тайн классического макияжа времени не хватило. С тех пор, если новички нарывались, их отправляли к Солдату, и тот их жестоко… красил. Не только красил, но и пугал страшными словами типа «бронзер», «контуринг», «стробинг» и «омбре». Проведя пару часов в компании Солдата и его косметического набора, а потом походив в таком виде по базе до вечера, даже самые борзые магическим образом исправлялись.  
– Под койкой, – Солдат кивнул в угол. – А тебе зачем?  
– Помаду одолжу, – процедил Рамлоу. – На… на маскарад.   
– А, – без удивления отозвался Солдат, но когда Рамлоу обнаружил искомое, коварно осведомился: – Накрасить тебя?  
– Нет, я сам! Может, в следующий раз… – договаривал Рамлоу уже за дверью.  
Солдат, впрочем, огорченным не выглядел: жертв… то есть, моделей на его долю всегда хватало.  
**  
  
Рамлоу с языком на плече умудрился прибежать чуть раньше, забрал торт и подкараулил Роджерса в холле. Время он рассчитал таким образом, чтобы Роджерс появился в дверях как раз в тот момент, когда Рамлоу громко отчитался на ресепшн:  
– Я пришел навестить бабушку, Маргарет Картер. Она меня ждет.   
Преодолев порыв оглянуться на Роджерса и проверить произведенное впечатление, он медленно прошел к лифтам и спустя несколько секунд был вознагражден за все старания: тяжелая ладонь Роджерса опустилась ему на плечо. Рамлоу обернулся и вскинул бровь:  
– А, кэп, Пегги мне все уши тобой прожужжала. Ты же на чай?  
В закрывающийся лифт хотел втиснуться какой-то хмырь, но натолкнулся на два взгляда, как на бетонную стену, и живо решил, что ходить по лестнице полезно для здоровья.   
– Ты… внук Пегги? – удивленно выдохнул Роджерс.   
Рамлоу разглядел в его глазах подозрение и вызывающе вскинул подбородок. За дни подготовки и репетиций перед зеркалом он даже самого себя почти убедил, что между ним и Картер есть легкое семейное сходство.   
– Да, прикинь. Откопал недавно семейные архивы, а там такоооое…  
Что именно «такое», он пока еще не придумал, поэтому понадеялся на силу многозначительной паузы и воображения Роджерса.   
И то и другое, кажется, сработало – теперь Роджерс смотрел на него с явным интересом.  
– Пижамку достал? – небрежно поинтересовался Рамлоу, указав подбородком на маленькую спортивную сумку на плече Роджерса.   
Тот покраснел.  
– Ага.   
– А помада у тебя какая? – спросил Рамлоу нарочно, чтобы проверить все глубины красного оттенка, на которые способна кожа Роджерса. (Ну и потому что уж очень очаровательно Роджерс пламенел скулами и ушами, чего там).  
Роджерс с трудом сглотнул.  
– Телесная, – он покосился на Рамлоу. – А у тебя?  
– Розовая, – с удовольствием отозвался Рамлоу. – С блеском и блестками.   
Тут лифт оказался под действительно серьезной угрозой возгорания, но, к счастью, спустя момент прибыл на нужный этаж.  
– Мальчики! – Картер помахала им с кровати. – Как приятно видеть сразу два родных лица! – она подмигнула Рамлоу. – Стив, достань, пожалуйста, вино, оно в корзине около холодильнике, а ты, Брок, запри дверь, мы же не хотим, чтобы нашей семейной вечеринке помешали… – и она снова подмигнула Рамлоу.   
Выполнив нехитрые поручения, оба встали навытяжку около кровати, как часовые на посту, ожидая следующего задания.   
– Ну? – вопросила Картер. – А как же дресс-код?  
Тут только Рамлоу заметил, что под халатом у Картер пушистая пижама, а губы накрашены кричащей ярко-красной помадой. С такой бы в бой, а не на пижамную вечеринку. Как видно, даже в преклонном возрасте агент Картер в душе оставалась роковой женщиной.   
Они оба подхватили сумки, развернулись, как на плацу, шагнули в коридорчик и застыли перед дверью санузла.   
– Ты первый, – Роджерс попытался вежливо пропустить его вперед.   
– У вас ровно сорок пять секунд, время пошло! – подала голос Картер.  
Рамлоу оглянулся, и она снова хитро подмигнула.   
Казалось бы, после раздевалок кто там у кого чего не видел, но как выяснилось, переодеваться среди десятка других ребят – это не вполне то же самое, что оказаться с почти голым Роджерсом вдвоем в каморке чуть побольше душевой кабинки размером.  
Рамлоу великодушно предложил Роджерсу разоблачаться – потереться локтями (а то и какими-нибудь другими частями тела) было бы приятно, но запутаться в ногах и разбить физиономию о раковину не улыбалось. Сам Рамлоу уселся на крышку унитаза и принялся усиленно делать вид, что не смотрит. Усиленно, но без особого успеха. Роджерс переоделся с такой скоростью и свирепостью, будто Рамлоу сверлил его подтянутый зад не взглядом, а как минимум шуруповертом.  
– А ты, Брок, норматив не сдал, – встретила его Картер и – в очередной раз – подмигнула.   
Брок указал глазами на Роджерса и продемонстрировал большой палец. Роджерс их молчаливых переговоров не заметил: он разливал вино и сам был примерно такого же цвета, как жидкость в бокалах. По крайней мере, те участки его тела, которые виднелись из-под голубенькой пижамки с узором, разумеется, из красно-сине-белых щитов. Пижамка была тоненькая и угрожающе натягивалась в плечах и на груди. Рамлоу порадовался, что его собственная пижама довольно свободная, а боксеры под ней плотные, поэтому не видно, что она тоже норовит натянуться – правда, совсем в другом месте. Потом Роджерс бесконечно долго резал торт, а потом стало ясно, что разливать и резать больше нечего, и пришлось ему опуститься в одно из подвинутых к столику кресел. Он поднял голову, и Рамлоу увидел, что помада на его губах в самом деле почти незаметна.   
– Симпатичная пижама, – выдавил Роджерс. – Это кальмары?  
– Осьминоги, – осклабился Рамлоу.   
Роджерс не страдал близорукостью и уж точно был способен отличить кальмара от осьминога, а значит, таким образом пытался завести светский разговор. Огромный прогресс!  
– Ой! – на волне вдохновения воскликнул Рамлоу. – Я же про помаду забыл. Пегги, не поможешь?  
Он торжественно вручил Пегги светло-розовый тюбик со стразами, чуть наклонился и сложил губы бантиком. Пегги начала с удовольствием помогать ему с макияжем, а Роджерс снова начал – в чем Рамлоу убедился, покосившись уголком глаза – неудержимо краснеть.   
Рамлоу слегка сжал губы и деликатно (он надеялся, что деликатно, по крайней мере, многие женщины на его памяти делали именно так) потер краешек рта сгибом пальца.   
– Не размазалась? – спросил он у Роджерса.   
Роджерс посмотрел на его губы и обморочно кивнул. Потом обморочно помотал головой. Потом сдался и – тоже обморочно – проговорил:  
– В полном порядке.  
На чем темы для обсуждений закончились. Через пару секунд неловкого молчания ситуацию спасла Картер. Она взялась пространно рассказывать Рамлоу о том, что на ее памяти вытворял Роджерс (глупости, но забавные), а Роджерсу – что на ее памяти вытворял Рамлоу (враки, но героические). Рамлоу слушал, кивал и приходил к осознанию, что одной неформальной обстановки маловато, чтобы расслабиться. По этой причине он тайком достал из кармана широких штанин большую фляжку виски. Благо, карман был как хомячьи щеки, почти до колена. Роджерс застенчиво выделил ему одну из бутылок целиком. Вина Рамлоу наливал себе совсем немного, а виски под столом плескал щедро, надеясь, что ослабевшее от возраста зрение агента Картер и неловкость Роджерса не дадут им разглядеть изменившийся цвет напитка. Бурда получалась жуткая, зато с нужным градусом. Правда, после третьего такого коктейля в бокал Рамлоу под столом стукнулся бокал Роджерса. Рамлоу, заглянув в его отчаянные глаза – Роджерса, не бокала, он еще столько не выпил – принялся великодушно делиться. Очень скоро под столом появился третий бокал, но поскольку агент Картер уже не могла похвастаться идеальным здоровьем, а Рамлоу пока нужна была живой, он сделал вид, что третьего бокала не заметил.  
Вот теперь дело пошло на лад, и все участники семейного пижамного чаепития раскрепостились настолько, что предложение Картер устроить ролевую игру… в смысле, разыграть театральную мини-постановку («Моя внучка с подружками обожали ставить спектакли на пижамных вечеринках!») одобрил даже Роджерс.   
– «Красная Шапочка», – бескомпромиссно заявила Картер. – Будто под нас писали. Я буду Бабушкой, Брок – Волком, а Стив – Красной Шапочкой. Мне даже грима не надо, а вам, мальчики, нужен реквизит.  
Вот так у Роджерса на голове оказалась красная цветочная корзинка, а Рамлоу привязал к пижамной куртке серое полотенце. Точнее, попросил Роджерса привязать. Привязывал-то Роджерс к куртке, но руки его почему-то постоянно оказывались на штанах. Рамлоу млел и мысленно благодарил британскую разведку, пижамные вечеринки и нестандартные коктейли.   
Даже в своем раскрепощенном состоянии Рамлоу помнил, что «съедая» Бабушку, нельзя выгонять ее из постели и запихивать в шкаф. Быстренько выудив с полки пару запасных покрывал, он соорудил на коврике «кровать» и живописно на ней разлегся, разметав полы одолженного у «съеденной» Бабушки халата и расстегнутой пижамной куртки. Картер, совсем по-девичьи хихикая, накрылась с головой одеялом и затаилась. Роджерс, который пока стоял в прихожей лицом ко входу и изображал, будто он не здесь, постучал в дверь санузла.   
– Кто там? – спросил Рамлоу. И отхлебнул виски-винного коктейля, очередную порцию которого замешал прямо в бутылке.   
– Это я, Красная Корзинка, – ответил Роджерс и вошел в ванную.   
– Эй, я здесь, вообще-то, – обиделся Рамлоу. – Кстати, ты не корзинка, а шапочка.   
Из-под одеяла донеслись сдавленные смешки.  
– Что это за звуки? – подозрительно осведомился Роджерс с порога.   
– А это я перевариваю твою бабушку, дитя мое, – злорадно отозвался Рамлоу, но для порядка добавил: – Блин, кэп, ты из роли-то не выходи.   
– А, ну да, – Роджерс покосился в сторону холмика на кровати, но потом с некоторым усилием определил правильный маршрут и сделал пару шагов к покрывалам. – В общем, я принес… ла тебе пирожки и горшочек масла, – он продемонстрировал недопитый бокал.   
– Дерни за веревочку, дверь и откроется, – Рамлоу наконец-то вспомнил нужные реплики. И отхлебнул виски-винного коктейля.   
Веревочек в пределах досягаемости не наблюдалось, поэтому Роджерс подергал завязки своих штанов. Увы, дверца не открылась, в смысле, штаны с него не свалились. А жаль.  
– Положи пирожки куда-нибудь, раздевайся и приляг со мной, отдохни с дороги, – хищно заявил Рамлоу, с трудом отведя взгляд от «веревочки». И поспешно выпутался из халата и пижамной куртки. И отхлебнул виски-винного коктейля.  
Роджерс отставил бокал на телевизор, сбросил пижамную куртку и осторожно примостился рядом с Рамлоу, опираясь на локоть. Увы, штаны снова остались на месте. Ну ладно. Надо же с чего-то начинать. Зато его гладкая рельефная грудь оказалась аккурат у Рамлоу перед глазами, и чтобы не сделать с его сосками что-нибудь чересчур поспешное, Рамлоу был вынужден отхлебнуть еще виски-винного коктейля.  
– Бр… В смысле, бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие руки? – спросил Роджерс и рассеянно провел кончиками пальцев по бицепсу Рамлоу.  
– Это, внучка, чтобы покрепче тебя обнимать, – прохрипел Рамлоу и тут же продемонстрировал, как именно – покрепче.   
– Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие уши? – спросил Роджерс.  
Из объятий он выпутываться не стал, а вопрос шепнул Рамлоу на ухо и даже, кажется, задел губами ушную раковину.   
– Это, внучка, чтобы получше тебя слышать.   
Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Не хватало воздуха, будто это Роджерс стиснул его в своих ручищах, а не наоборот. Рамлоу держался только чудом. Чудом, за Роджерса и совсем немножко за бутылку с виски-винным коктейлем.   
– Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие глаза?  
– Это, внучка, чтобы получше тебя видеть.  
Впрочем, за все эти месяцы Рамлоу уже насмотрелся. Теперь ему хотелось порадовать и другие виды чувств.   
– Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие… – Роджерс слегка отстранился и зацепился взглядом за его рот. – Такие… блестящие розовые губы?  
– А это, кэп, – проговорил Рамлоу, чуть ли не теряя сознание, – это чтобы они лучше смотрелись на твоем…  
И тут он понял, что теряет сознание вовсе не фигурально. И понял, что взгляд у Роджерса совершенно трезвый. И вспомнил, что Роджерс вообще-то опьянеть не способен физически. И понял, что круглый идиот. И только потом отрубился.   
**

Первым вернулся слух. Перед глазами было темно. Голова раскалывалась.   
– Почему он не приходит в себя? – спросил голос Роджерса.   
– Препарат не рассчитан на то, чтобы разбавлять его крепким алкоголем, – отозвался голос Картер.  
Проклятье, Рамлоу недооценил британскую разведку. Очень-очень сильно.   
Снова надвинулась тишина.  
Кажется, его куда-то везли. Кажется, его укачивало. Кажется, не стоило мешать вино, виски и снотворные препараты. Кажется, Роджерс гладил его по голове… Хм, а вот за это можно и вышеперечисленные неудобства потерпеть!  
Окончательно он очнулся на стуле в каких-то казематах ЩИТа. В наручниках, естественно. Роджерс стоял перед ним и смотрел на него Очень Укоризненно.   
«Я тебя… – хотел сказать Рамлоу, – а ты..!»  
Но вместо этого он мрачно молчал. Как полагается в подобных ситуациях. Кажется, что-то такое даже было прописано в гидровской инструкции «Если вы попали в плен». Вроде, сказать можно было только имя, звание и «Хайль Гидра». Но его имя Роджерс знал и так, а открывать рот лишний раз Рамлоу опасался: его все еще сильно мутило. Он нахально сплюнул в сторону, мол, вертели мы вас на… веревочке. Роджерс, правда, понял его по-своему и поднес к его губам стакан с какой-то желтоватой жидкостью.   
– Сыворотка правды? – выдавил Рамлоу.   
– Чай с имбирем, – отозвался Роджерс. – Похмелье у тебя будь здоров.  
После чая Рамлоу и правда полегчало, и он направил все прибывшие силы на то, чтобы молчать еще мрачнее.   
– В общем, так, – Роджерс присел на стол. – Переходи на нашу сторону.   
– А что вы можете предложить? – парировал Рамлоу. – Вы ведь не темная сторона, у вас даже печенек нет.   
– Нет, – согласился Роджерс, встал и достал что-то из заднего кармана. – Но зато… – он выдержал паузу. – У нас есть помада.   
В его пальцах и правда был футляр. Чертов светло-розовый футляр со стразами.   
Рамлоу хотел посоветовать ему себе этот футляр куда-нибудь засунуть, причем не обратно в карман, но тут Роджерс открыл футляр и стремительно – движение чуть ли не смазалось – переместился в пространстве. И не куда-нибудь, а Рамлоу на колени. Рамлоу поспешно сглотнул совет и решил обождать: а вдруг кэп чего толкового скажет.   
– У нас есть помада, – повторил Роджерс, поерзал, устраиваясь поустойчивее, и с нажимом провел столбиком помады Рамлоу по нижней губе. – А еще у нас есть я. Неплохое сочетание, а?  
– Да, – просипел Рамлоу, тая, как та самая помада на солнышке. – Считай, я на вашей стороне.   
Роджерс критически оглядел результат своих трудов, и что-то ему, видно, не понравилось, потому что он принялся стирать помаду. Сперва большим пальцем. Потом – языком.  
**

А в доме престарелых Пегги Картер допивала вино – то, что без препаратов, разумеется – и улыбалась. И Стив, и Брок были замечательными мальчиками, просто Брока нужно было подтолкнуть в правильную сторону. Пегги была готова помочь обоим. Именно поэтому она посоветовала Броку, как соблазнить Стива, а Стиву – как соблазнить Брока.   
Все-таки Пегги Картер знала толк в мужчинах.   
И в помаде.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
